G-Bomb
tactical missile with a G-Bomb warhead.]] A G-Bomb is a type of strategic weapon that uses the reaction of G-Elements to produce a 5th Dimensional Effect implosion. Upon deployment, an artificial micro-singularity is produced that attracts all matter within a spherical radius into itself. The matter is compressed into a super-dense form, which then explodes as the singularity collapses on itself. A side-effect is a temporary Trotsky Effect that reduces the range of all wireless communications in the area severely. The G-Bomb was first developed and tested by the USUR, deployed under the codename "Vacuum Implosion Device". Mounted on a strategic warhead, the Vacuum Implosion Devices became an integral part of the USUR's doomsday arsenal. Shortly after, foreign spies secured the information, leading to the worldwide proliferation of the G-Bomb. G-Bombs exist in both large-scale and small-scale forms, with the effects always the same but with differing destructive potential. Leaving little residual radiation and few dangerous long-term side effects, the G-Bomb has been likened to the N-2 Weapon as a main contributor to the safety of post-nuclear warfare. History Early Developments After the Treaty of Kyouto limiting the number of nuclear weapons in each superpower's arsenal, the USUR found itself almost completely unarmed due to its inability to effectively produce H-2 weaponry, which most nations used to circumvent the treaty. Racing to create a new weapon of mass destruction to maintain the strategic parity, the USUR began to look into new forms of destruction utilising the recently-discovered G-Elements. Led by Boris Grach himself, the research team discovered that under the right conditions, certain types of G-Elements were capable of affecting dimensional rifts and creating highly stable temporary singularities. This resulted in the Tunguska Event, which saw the destruction of an entire research facility and Grach himself. The USUR's leadership was intrigued by this, and ordered that further development and testing on the new weapon commence immediately. Dubbed the "Vacuum Implosion Device" (UR: Вакуумный Имплозия Устройство, Vakuumnyy Imploziya Ustroystvo, ВИУ), the first G-Bombs were tested in the northern USUR. With no residual effects detected from the new weapon and the damage yield exceeding expectations, the USUR leadership immediately deployed the ВИУ on the front lines, typically on vehicle-launch platforms. The first use of the ВИУ was during the Pinsk Uprising, where several Red Army units attempted a mutiny. The ВИУ was used on the mutiny leaders in the city centre, which had the side effect of completely destroying Pinsk. The aftermath of the incident was great, and the USUR government was forced to reveal the new weapon to the world. This sparked off an arms and intelligence race to obtain and develop G-Bombs worldwide. Use and Effects When the G-Bomb is activated, the reaction between Type-3 G-Elements produces a micro-singularity at the epicentre, which attracts all forms of matter in a perfectly spherical radius around it. A Rutherford Field, producing gravitational distortions that weaken all known atomic bonds, is also produced as a side-effect. Anything in the blast is immediately torn apart, including the ground, any structures, vehicles, people and items that were in the area. The matter is pulled to the centre of the singularity, compressed into a super-dense perfect sphere. Unable to sustain itself, the singularity would then collapse on itself and disappear along with the Kaidonovsky Field, resulting in the super-dense form exploding with forces between a few hundred grams of TNT to upwards of several thousand kilograms of TNT, depending on the designed yield of the G-Bomb used. A Trotsky Effect is also observed immediately following the blast, disrupting most forms of wireless communications for some time in the area due to residual, undetectable gravitational anomalies. The Trotsky Effect rapidly passes after around an hour. See also *Weapons of Mass Destruction *N-2 Weapon *Nuclear Weapon Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:WMDs